A Warrior's Jealousy
by Shnorkel
Summary: Xena is jealous over Gabrielle's pet rabbit and naughty things pursue.  - Be nice, the story was written many years ago and finally uploaded.


_A Warrior's Jealousy._

_**M - For Mature Readers Eyes Only. ;)**_

**Warnings**** – I don't think there is any violence or bad language but Xena and Gabby are in love; Got a problem with that? Then go else where and don't read this story. (Explicit content)**

**By Shnorkel.**

**© 2nd Of March 2009.**

**"Xena! Have you seen Nalia!**

**Gabrielle was looking everywhere for her little white rabbit, franticly.**

**"No, maybe it ran away." Xena replied with a small smirk on her face, as she was sitting on a log, sharpening her sword.**

**"Nalia wouldn't run away, I know she wouldn't!"**

**"Well maybe she escaped from her little cage, smelt some carrots in the distance and just.. hopped away.."**

**Gabrielle continued to look, distraught at the loss of her furry little friend, whom she loved so dearly, and she wasn't going to give up until she found her. Nalia was a rabbit that Xena was about to kill for their dinner a few nights ago, her fur was so soft and pure white, except for the small black patch around her left eye. Xena didn't budge, she just sat by, watching Gabrielle search while she continued to sharpen her sword.**

**"Xena, aren't you going to help me look for her?"**

**Xena shrugged, not making eye contact with the bard and just responded with a simple - "Why..? It's just a rabbit Gabrielle."**

**With that the young bard stormed off away from Xena in anger. "Nalia is not just a rabbit Xena! She's **_**MY**_** rabbit!"**

**Xena got up to follow Gabrielle, feeling bad for upsetting her. She hated it when Gabrielle was angry at her, and she knew that it was her fault and deserved to be yelled at by the bard.**

**"Gabrielle, look, I'm sorry. I'll help you look for the furball, ok."**

**Gabrielle turned around, with tears almost welling in her emerald green eyes, a hint of anger on her face, she was so upset, and Xena could see it now, it broke her heart to see her Amazon Queen like this. Xena placed a strong arm around Gabrielle.**

**"We could get you another rabbit if you want..?**

**Xena regretted saying this immediately, for the tears that had been waiting to escape, rolled down Gabrielle's cheeks as she pushed Xena away with anger, something Gabrielle very rarely did, especially as Xena was pregnant, Gabrielle was very cautious of her Warrior Princess and was over protective of her lover.**

**"She's not a furball Xena! And I don't want another rabbit! I want Nalia!"**

**Gabrielle stormed away, wiping the tears from her face, which was no use, for the tears just continued to fall down her face. She stormed into her hut, plopping down onto her bed with a long drawn out sigh.**

**"Gabrielle, I'm sorry, we'll find her, I promise, she couldn't have gotten very far, I'm sure she's just exploring her surroundings and she'll probably be able to make her way back, if not I'll find her, she has to be somewhere around this camp."**

**Xena followed her into her hut, sitting beside the young bard, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.**

**"Heeeeere Bunny, Bunny, Bunny.."**

**Xena and Gabrielle were searching the Amazon camping grounds for Nalia. They had looked everywhere and still couldn't find the bard's rabbit.**

**"Nalia. Her names Nalia!" Gabrielle corrected sharply.**

**Xena rolled her eyes slightly as she continued to creep through the bushes, searching for the small rabbit. They were about to give up when Xena pounced on something in the bush, landing with a big **_BANG!_

**"Xena!" Gabrielle rushed to the spot where Xena was standing up, A look of worry on her face as she reached a hand out to softly caress Xena's pregnant stomach, Xena was brushing herself off, when she noticed what Xena had a tight grip on. It was a little, fluffy, white rabbit. Gabrielle's eyes lit up to a bright green as she smiled brightly at Xena, grabbing it from her hands, stroking it lovingly and holding it close.**

**"Oh Xena! You found her! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"**

**Xena continued to brush the leaves and grass from her navy blue cloth armor that covered her swollen stomach, she emerged from the bushes, with just a few grazes on her arms and legs.**

**"Glad I could help, couldn't stand to see you moping around like that anymore Gab."**

**Later that night, sitting by a camp fire with the rest of the Amazons, Gabrielle held Nalia in her arms, stroking her and cuddling her, while Xena sat close by, sharpening her sword, as it was a routine of hers. Occasionally Xena would look up at Gabrielle, watching her with the rabbit, a hint of jealousy present in her, she watched the bards face light up as she held the rabbit and how happy she was when she was with the furball, she couldn't help but feel jealous - since she had found that rabbit, Xena had become second best and hardly ever got affectionate attention from her Amazon Queen, which was driving Xena insane. She wanted so much to grab Gabrielle and ravish her where she stood, she knew how ga-ga Gabrielle was went it came to Xena's body, she had some insane fascination and sexual longing for Xena's enlarged, full breasts and her usually, slim stomach that was now looking bloated and swollen, about the size of a soccer ball and a half. **

**After dinner, and the amazons had all split up for bed and nightly guard duties, Xena and Gabrielle headed to their hut for bed. Gabrielle Placed Nalia in her cage which she made sure was closed tightly, so that there was no chance for her beloved pet to escape again. The young bard helped the warrior out of her cloth armor before she removed her own clothes, replacing them for her sleeping shift, Xena removed her boots, and they climbed into bed, cuddling up to each other, closely, as it was a cold night. **

**"Night Xena.."**

**"Good Night My Queen."**

**"Good night iddy biddy baby." Gabrielle cooed as she felt a slight jolt on her arm, from the child within her warrior's stomach, and rubbed Xena's belly enthusiastically, until the raven haired beauty slapped her soul mates hand away.**

**Down by the lake, Xena was enjoying her bathe, while Gabrielle sat up on a small grass hill, of coarse with Nalia bundled in her arms as she fussed over the rabbit, Xena rolled her eyes slightly and dunked her head under the cold water, coming back up she ran her fingers through her hair, and shook the water from it as she swam towards the shore, emerging from the water Gabrielle looked up to feel a surge run through her, seeing Xena walk towards her with water, running down her body, droplets of water covering her body, her piercing blue eyes stood out against her wet raven black hair. Gabrielle realised that the sight of Xena stark naked and wet was arousing her. She quickly looked away as Xena dressed slowly, before sitting beside the young bard. Gabrielle decided to take her mind off of this feeling by continuing there guessing game that they had started earlier.**

**"So your a female, young, with dark hair, attractive..but your not a warrior."**

**"Yep" Xena confirmed as she wrung out her hair, letting the excess water dribble down onto the grass between herself and the bard.**

**"Good or Evil?"**

**Xena delayed answering for a minute, simply to annoy the young bard then replied "Good-ish."**

**Gabrielle was in deep thought as she continued stroking her rabbit softly.**

**"Have we met each other?"**

**"Oh yes, of coarse" Xena replied with a wide smile as she laid back, resting her hands behind her head.**

**"Where?"**

**Xena hesitated to answer this as she knew it would be a huge give away "Treus."**

**The young bard jumped up with excitement " Your Princess Diana! "**

**"Nope." **

**Gabrielle looked puzzled as she sat back again, in deep thought, As Xena laid there with a simple smirk on her face.**

**"Hmm. You wouldn't happen to know how to cook, would you?"**

**"Maybe"**

**"Can you read?"**

**"Nope"**

**"Meg! Your Meg!"**

**Xena got a shock as she wiped saliva from her face that Gabrielle's accidently sprayed over her in excitement, jumping up.**

**"I could be." Xena replied mysteriously.**

**"You are!" Gabrielle laughed as she punched Xena in the arm playfully, getting a kick in the thigh in return.**

**Walking back to camp, Gabrielle was still fussing over that damn rabbit. Xena tried to not let it bother her, she even gave it a some what **_**gentle**_** pat..as gentle as Xena could. She just couldn't understand what made the furball so special, why it was getting all of the bards affection, and Xena getting none. **

**When they got back Xena didn't follow Gabrielle into their hut, instead she wandered off to a tavern to have a few drinks. She sat down at a small round table in the back, right corner of the tavern, drinking a mug of milk. By the time the warrior had gotten to her eighth drink of icy cold, creamy milk she hadn't even remembered why she was jealous in the first place.**

**"It's just a rabbit..pffft, honestly Xena, why should you be so concerned over a rabbit getting Gabrielle's attention, You can still give her way more than a bloody furball could." Xena thought to herself, trying to reassure herself, although it wasn't quite working. She left the tavern, just slightly aroused at the thoughts of what she could give her lover and made her way back to the hut that she shared with Amazon Queen.**

**As she got back to the hut, she tripped over a stick, stumbling inside and flopping down onto the bed half-heartedly. She stared up at the thatched ceiling, pondering about the rabbit..still. She wriggled and squirmed as she removed her cloth armor, gauntlets and boots, and after a lot of effort, she finally laid there in her cloth tunic, dozing off into a deep sleep.**

**As the bard approached the hut she could hear loud snoring, which was unusual for Xena, but as she entered and looked down at the sleeping warrior she saw a milk moustache on her lovers delicate upper lip, letting out a little giggle and knew she had drunken herself into a deep sleep. She sighed heavily and plonked down onto the bed beside her pregnant warrior, causing Xena to stirr a little. The Amazon Queen rested her head on the pillow beside her lover, gentley caressing her cheek with the back of her delicate hand, before falling asleep with her arm draped over the beautiful warriors pregnant stomach.**

**When Xena awoke the first thing she noticed was her bard that was cuddled up so closely to her, her warm breath against her neck and her lips occasionally making contact with her skin. Xena rolled over to capture these soft lips that she desired so much, kissing her bard gently, and again as Gabrielle opens her eye to meet her Warrior Princesses icy blue gaze, recognizing the desire in her eyes straight away. Gabrielle's arms tightened around Xena's waist as she smiled at the warrior, giving her a soft, passionate kiss as she let her warriors hand slowly stray to her firm breasts. Xena layed soft kisses along Gabrielle's jaw line and down her neck, nuzzling and nibbling on the delectable flesh of her Amazon Queen lover. **

**As Xena began to straddle the blonde bard's hips, her stomach just grazing Gabrielle's, she looked down at the beautiful woman below her, breathing heavily as she felt a warm, tingling sensation rush over her, and wetness within her breeches. She stole an intense kiss from the lover beneath her, their passion rising, Xena's desire growing stronger and her wetness increasing. Just as Xena's hand began to kneed Gabrielle's soft breasts she felt her soul mate pull away slightly, putting distance between the two warrior women's lips and taking Xena's hand from the perfectly, creamy, round, mounds of flesh protruding from her chest.**

**"Gabrielle, I need you!" **

**Gabrielle gave Xena a quick peck on the cheek as she got up from the bed in a rush.**

**"Xena, I've forgotten to feed Nalia, the poor little thing must be starving!"**

**"Not as starving as I am.." The Warrior Princess mumbled under her breath.**

**Gabrielle smiled at her lovers disappointed face and blew her a kiss as she quickly rushed off to feed her beloved rabbit. She wasn't gone long before the burning between Xena's legs became too much, she needed release. In a flash she was laying on the feathered matress bed in nothing but her britches. She slid her hand down untill they reached a soft patch of dark curls, beneath the confinement of cloth. Her index and middle finger, slowly slid between her wet folds, spreading her lips and inserting her fingers into her wet opening, she spread her legs as she began to moan with self pleasure. She moved her attention to the swollen clit, as she moved her thumb against herself with force she felt herself approaching the delectable moment in self-gratification when your senses are peeked, your body cooperating, until she comes to a sudden stop, on the brink of ecstasy as Gabrielle's green eye stared at her from the door of the hut, not moving or even breathing for what seemed like an eternity before a small smirk appeared on her face.**

**"You couldn't wait, could you Xena?"**

**Xena let out a heavy sigh, which could have also been recognised as a sign of sexual frustration as she layed before the Amazon Queen upon the brink of sweet release.**

**"Gabrielle...I need this, I need this! I've been suppressing it way too much already latley."**

**The warrior began strong, circular patterns with her thumb across her aroused bud, continueing her self pleasure. Gabrielle looked at her in surprise and pulled her hand from her breetches before pulling them and throwing them to the side. The sight of Xena's glistening, wet flesh made her heart skip a beat as she slowly leaned down, resting her hands on her lover's well toned, muscled thighs, she spread the raven haired beauty's legs further apart, spreading her lips and kissed the soft dark curls before extending her tongue and running it along the sensative lips. Xena gripped at the bed sheets as she let out a series of pleasuress moans, arching her back, offering all she has to Gabrielle, while the bard lapped up all of the warriors juices, it wasn't long untill Xena was panting with the loss of breath and screaming her lovers name as she reached the point of the sweet, long awaited released she'd been needing for so long. **

**"By the gods Gabrielle.." Was all that the Warrior Princess could manage to get out.**

**Gabrielle smiled as she kissed up her soul mates body, slowly and passionatley, before reaching her warriors sacred, coveted breasts, forceing as much as she could into her mouth, suckling and nuzzling at the nipple, while occasionaly biteing down on it not too softly.**

**"Theres so much more where that came from baby."**

**"Oh... I wouldn't ...do that if I were you...Oh Gods, Gabrielle...Oh..."**

**Xena couldn't control the moans and groans that were escaping from her mouth with every stroke of Gabrielle's tongue, mouth and teeth on her harden nipples and before she knew it, Gabrielle was lapping up Xena's succulent milk, seeping from her perfect, enlarged breasts. Xena grasped her blonde bard's hair, tangling her long, slender fingers through the short golden locks.**

**As the two warrior women slept soundling in each others arms, Xena awoke to something, soft, fluffy, warm..cuddling, on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see what the foriegn object was, only to realise that it was that darned rabbit. Xena swatted it away, pushing it over to her naked bard, who was still sleeping peacefully beside her, her arms wrapped around her waist tightly and her leg brought up over Xena's and she could feel the warmth of the young Queen's delectable treasures against her naked thigh. Gabrielle opened her eyes as the rabbit landed on her head with a plop, startled she looked at Xena in disbeleif as she nurtured Nalia.**

**"Xena! Dont throw her! She means no harm, she was just saying good morning. **_**talks to Nalia in a soft,; cooeing, kinda baby-ish voice - **_**Weren't you sweetie, yes, yes you were, oh, who's my little chimpy cheeks!"**

**Xena rolled her eyes at this, as it didn't even seem to bother her anymore, she wasn't jealous of the creature any longer, because she knew that Gabrielle's heart, body and soul was hers and she was the only one that could ever give her what she does, and she doesn't plan on letting her foxxy Amazon bard forget it anytime soon either.**

**But just as Xena was about to plant a kiss on her lover, her stomach suddenly turned and she covered her mouth, springing to her feet in a swift movement, dashing to the bathroom and Gabrielle sighed as she could here the sounds of her sick warrior suffering from her usual morning sickness. The Amazon Queen rose from the comfortable and warm bed to place the rabbit back in it's cage before moving to comfort her pregnant warrior and placed soft kisses along the back of her neck before the raven haired beauty turned around to meet her lovers gaze of emerald with her sapphire eyes and smiled brightly at the bard as she realised just how much she loved the woman kneeling before her, and made a promise to herself, to never let herself get carried away or jealous ever again.**

_**The End**_


End file.
